


I'm a Monster No Good Blood Sucker

by hpdm4ever, MessiFangirl (hpdm4ever)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alliances, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, FC Barcelona, M/M, Old fic now posted for Quarantine 2020, Real Madrid CF, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/hpdm4ever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/MessiFangirl
Summary: "I said I was a monster," Leo says. "Did I not?" He skims his eyes up Cristiano, lets them swirl red for an instant, this time vividly, before the inky blackness comes back. "But then again, I'm not the only one."
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	I'm a Monster No Good Blood Sucker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yulin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yulin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [#CRESSIWEEK2K19 Day 4 : RED](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/577648) by Detodores. 



> This was inspired by Detodores' art and drabble for cressiweek2k19, although I've always loved supernatural creatures and the sort of sprawling AU that so many fabulous authors are able to write. Anyways I wrote about 10k, desperately trying to finish it somewhere close to Halloween and... definitely failed haha. But I still really like a lot of it, so I'll post some of it now and some later in the month. Hope you'll give it a chance, even if it isn't spooky season any longer :) xo

Cristiano approaches slowly once he's inside. Not because he's afraid of it, but because no matter how much this vampire appears to be weakened, Cristiano can't be entirely sure how much of that really is an act. They know now that the vampire is unable to pass the magical barriers they have around the cell, because otherwise, it would have escaped weeks ago, but not much more than that since it has remained pretty prone for most of that time. While he might believe what the witch has told him, and while he's been kept up to date on the vampire's diminishing condition, he just isn't sold on it.

It's better to be cautious now, as opposed to sorry later.

The first thing he sees is that in person, the creature is much paler than he was before when they'd first captured it. The skin is so white that he looks as though to be made of pure stone--marble, even, Cristiano thinks offhandedly. There's no sign of a blush left in his cheeks, and no way that the vampire could ever pass for human.

"Have you finally come to kill me then?" the vampire asks softly. His voice is so quiet that Cristiano instinctually tries to lean in closer to hear him better, before jerking back. "At this point, you may as well just wait, you know," the vampire continues. "That's how they did it in the olden days--trapped and starved us until we withered completely away. Less mess," he says, closing his eyes as if the effort of keeping them open is too much.

Cristiano watches him carefully. It's even odder than he thought it would be, not hearing a heartbeat or any breathing from this being. The vampire is completely still, and there's no gentle rising and falling of the chest at all. "How long would that take?" Cristiano asks curiously, finally sitting cross-legged on the floor next to the vampire.

He stays alert, no matter how much he may appear otherwise.

"You know," the vampire answers, "I'm not quite sure." He opens his eyes, looking up at Cristiano balefully. The dark pupils flicker with red for the tiniest second before going black again. "Can't be long now," he admits. "If I were one of the young ones, I'd be dust already."

"You're quite old then," Cristiano remarks, remembering that the witch had said that with a knowing glance. He rests his chin on his hand, nostrils flaring as he tries to smell the vampire and fails to catch a scent. It's still so baffling, even after all this time to process. "I assume that's why you survived this long without the blood."

The vampire doesn't blink. "Yes. You can see what it has done to me, though, can't you? It's been nearly a month, now, hasn't it? I'm old enough for that at least," he says quietly. "But then, you already knew that before you came in here." At Cristiano's surprise, the vampire's lips twist into a sort of smile. "You thought I wouldn't know? I may not be gifted with the senses you and your wolves have, but I'm still more than able to feel when a witch draws near. Especially one of that power."

"Can you blame us?" Cristiano asks, raising an eyebrow. "It's been a long time since we've had to deal with your kind. Young or old."

"There are not so many left of my kind," the vampire says with a laugh. "Or if there are, they are much more well hidden than one would expect. There hasn't been a new vampire in... maybe a century? I do not know for sure. We've had to take to the shadows to survive as the world has advanced. While you wolves have flourished and grown stronger, we have had to retreat and look for ways to make do."

"And you've done that by allying yourself with us wolves, haven't you? But not the right 'us.' You've been working with a rival pack," Cristiano spits, feeling a surge of anger rage through him. "By stealing from us and entering our territory, despite the treaties signed by our leaders. What do you think is going to happen now? We're just going to forget this all happened? Forgive you and La Blaugrana?"

The vampire sighs and looks straight up at the ceiling. "I am tired of fighting." He ignores the huff from Cristiano. "I suppose it doesn't matter what I say to you now. For what it is worth, I didn't sign any agreement. I didn't see any treaty. Hell, didn't know any such thing existed. I've never been much bothered by the politics of wolves."

"Why did you even agree to work with them in the first place?" Cristiano asks, shaking his head. Thinking about allying himself with a vampire makes him want to shiver in disgust, and he imagines the opposite must be true as well. It was hard enough to work with other packs of wolves, let alone other supernatural species. "What could they possibly give you?"

At this, the vampire looks astonished. He tries to sit up and fails, the struggle looking pitiful and sad. Eventually, he stops trying, remaining boneless on the floor. "Just when I'd reevaluated your intelligence," he says as if Cristiano's an idiot, dark eyes going back to the ceiling tiles. "The blood, of course. It's the one thing that matters most."

"The blood," Cristiano repeats, making a face as he's reminded why he's even in the room with the vampire in the first place. He sighs and moves to kneel, feeling incredibly restless. The vampire doesn't even react, perhaps going back to ignoring his presence altogether. "The witch said you'd been drinking from your wolves. Did you think they would come for you?" Cristiano asks, wanting to shake the vampire a little.

The creature could be a statue, not even an eyelash flickering in response. But then-- "I did not expect it," the vampire says slowly. "Only because, the friends I have there would not move against their leader if he forbade it." He pauses. "I think that is the difference between my kind and yours. You are pack animals. Bonds of obedience and loyalty and brotherhood. The good of the pack comes first, and while I respect that and may even, under duress, admit that I admire that, it can never be the same for vampires. There are no such bonds. For better or for worse, the blood comes first," the vampire says monotonously. "Even if I wished differently."

Cristiano sits back on his heels, puzzled. Legend has painted vampires as mindless murderers, but this one seems... different. He starts wondering for the first time if maybe this vampire is worth saving after all.

"I'm glad it's you, by the way," the vampire volunteers after a minute.

"Me?" Cristiano asks.

"Yes, you," the vampire says, turning his sunken gaze to Cristiano. His skin seems even more white now if that's possible, and his dark eyes have gone dull. "That's come to kill me, I mean. If we're getting back on track and you're finished all the questions."

"I don't think I am finished, with my questions," Cristiano says slowly, not knowing how to react. "But why are you glad it's me?" As his pack's enforcer, it's very rare for anyone to look to his coming with anticipation.

The vampire doesn't quite shrug. But he looks like he wants to. "You were a worthy opponent," he says, matter of factly, like it costs him nothing to reveal such a compliment. "Not all wolves are, but you... I enjoyed our fight. It made me feel alive for the first time in a long time." He laughs weakly. "At least, I think I felt that way. My memory fades... I feel quite differently now."

The silence builds between them, as Cristiano struggles to decide how to answer any of that. He hadn't expected to actually find the vampire so receptive to conversation when he was sent in here. That reminds him of his original task, and he takes a deep breath to try to calm himself.

"You drank from wolves before," Cristiano probes. "The witch said werewolf blood made you stronger, could sustain you and keep you healthier than regular human blood. But he said you were probably with them for so long that you adapted, and that your body can't even accept human blood any longer." One way or another, he must know the answer before he can proceed.

The vampire stares at him. "Is there a question coming?"

Cristiano feels flustered. "Is that all accurate?"

The vampire seems to measure him. "Yes," he allows slowly. "My kind would be appalled at what I've become. Or, perhaps a select few would understand and envy me. There's no turning back now. Though I don't know why you want to know."

"Did you feed on one, or multiple wolves?" Cristiano continues, his feet starting to go numb from his position. "And how much did you have to drink each time?"

"Are you writing a book?" the vampire asks scornfully, looking away from Cristiano with irritation. "It seems unfair that this shall be my last moment on earth, and you're fishing for information that could lead to the destruction of any who follow in my footsteps. There are still vampires I would count as friends and would grieve to see them killed... I do not know if I want to answer you at all now. There's not much honor in this."

"What if I said that I'm asking you for a different reason? One that doesn't involve the killing of vampires at all," Cristiano says all in a rush, feeling his wolf screaming within his skin. His nerves are playing with his control and he has to take a deep breath in order not to shift inadvertently.

That definitely wouldn't help.

"You said that the blood is the one thing that matters the most," Cristiano says. "Well, what would you say if I told you that they didn't send me in here to kill you. Quite the opposite. They sent me in here to make sure you survive."

"I... I do not believe you," the vampire says, sounding shocked for the first time since they started talking. His eyes have strayed from the ceiling and have found Cristiano's face again, a look of astonishment spread out across his face. "You are obviously one of their most accomplished fighters, and your pack is not known to be--"

"Well, it's true," Cristiano says, interrupting him. "And to be completely honest with you, I'm really not sure how *I* feel about it. But I'm here. And I'm going to follow orders and feed you if it's the last thing I do. The question is: are you going to let me?"

The vampire is quiet for a long moment, ignoring the way Cristiano's heartbeat is thundering throughout the room. "What is your name?" he finally asks.

"My name?" Cristiano asks, caught off guard. "Cristiano," he says after a few seconds, not seeing the harm.

"Cristiano," the vampire says, like he's mulling that over. And then, "Nice to meet you, I suppose. I'm Leo."


End file.
